Twenty Classic Sparklings Rechargetime Tales
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Transformers version of twenty classic tales. Read the same classic rechargetime stories that Starscream and Alexis read to Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. I do accept fan art and please review the stories.
1. The Three Little Mini Cons

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are my original characters.

**Story Notes:** This is the Transformers version of _The Three Little Pigs_. It is a favorite rechargetime story of Starscream's and Alexis's sparklings Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra.

* * *

**The Three Little Mini-Cons**

_Once upon a time, there were three little Mini-Cons and it was time for them to leave their base and seek out their own bases. Before they left, the Main-Con told them 'I want all of you to do your best, because doing your best will get you far in the world.'_

_The first little Mini-Con wanted his base built quickly, so he built it out of aluminum._

_The second little Mini-Con wanted a stronger base, so he built it out of steel._

_The third little Mini-Con wanted the strongest base, so he built it out titanium._

_One day, a big bad Decepticon, who loved to suck out the Energon out of little Mini-Cons, came along and saw the first little Mini-Con in his base of aluminum. He said, 'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'_

_'Not by the wiring in my system.'_

_Of course, the Decepticon blast the base down and sucked out the Energon out of the first little Mini-Con._

_The Decepticon then came to the base of steel. _

_'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'_

_'Not by the wiring in my system.'_

_Of course, the Decepticon blast the base down and sucked out the Energon out of the second little Mini-Con._

_The Decepticon then came to the base of titanium._

_'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'_

_'Not by the wiring in my system.'_

_Well, the Decepticon blast the base, but he could not blast down that titanium base._

_But the Decepticon was a sly old Decepticon and he climbed up the roof to look for a way into the titanium base._

_The little Mini-Con saw the Decepicon climb up on the roof and lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and placed on it a large kettle of Energon._

_When the Decepticon finally found the hole in the chimney he crawled down and KERSPLASH right into that kettle of Energon and that was the end of his troubles with the big bad Decepticon._

_The next day the little Mini-Con invited the Main-Con over. He said 'You see it is just as I told you. The way to get along in the world is to do things as well as you can.' Fortunately for that little Mini-Con, he learned that lesson. And he just lived happily ever after!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story is also in the chapter "A Surprise for the Boys" in my story _The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis._


	2. Little Red Flying Seeker

**Story Notes**: This is the Transformers version of _Little Red Riding Hood_.

* * *

**Little Red Flying Seeker**

_Once upon a time, there was a little femme sparkling seeker who lived in a village high in the sky. Whenever, she went out, the little femme seeker flew everywhere, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Flying Seeker._

_One morning, Little Red Flying Seeker asked her spark mother if she could go to visit her spark grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other._

_"That's a good idea," her spark mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Flying Seeker to take to her spark grandmother._

_When the basket was ready, the little femme sparkling seeker kissed her mother goodbye and transformed into a jet._

_"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her spark mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The sky is dangerous."_

_"Don't worry, Mommy," said Little Red Flying Seeker, "I'll be careful."_

_But when Little Red Flying Seeker noticed some lovely clouds in the sky, she forgot her promise to her spark mother. She flew through the clouds, did some flying tricks, and flew through the clouds some more._

_Little Red Flying Seeker was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the sky behind her..._

_Suddenly, the jet Decepticon appeared beside her._

_"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the jet Decepticon asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster._

_"I'm on my way to see my spark grandma who lives through the sky, near the mountain," Little Red Flying Seeker replied._

_Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, flew quickly to her spark grandma's house._

_The jet Decepticon, in the meantime, took a shortcut..._

_The jet Decepticon, a little out of breath from flying, arrived at Grandma's, transformed, and knocked lightly at the door. ._

_"Oh thank goodness dear! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the sky," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her spark granddaughter._

_The jet Decepticon let himself in. Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the jet Decepticon sucked the Energon right out of her!_

_The jet Decepticon let out a satisfied burp, and then scanned through Granny's vehicle modes to pick out a vehicle mode that he liked. He added wings, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's Energon perfume behind his audio receptors._

_A few minutes later, Little Red Flying Seeker knocked on the door. The jet Decepticon jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice._

_"It's me, Little Red Flying Seeker."_

_"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the jet Decepticon._

_When Little Red Flying Seeker entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her spark grandmother._

_"Grandmother! You voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" she asked._

_"Oh, I just have touch of the Cybertronian flu," squeaked the jet Decepticon adding a cough at the end to prove the point._

_"But Grandmother! What big audio receptors you have," said Little Red Flying Seeker as she edged closer to the bed._

_"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the jet Decepticon._

_"But Grandmother! What big optics you have," said Little Red Flying Seeker._

_"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the jet Decepticon._

_"But Grandmother! What big mouth you have," said Little Red Flying Seeker her voice quivering slightly._

_"The better to suck out Energon with, my dear," roared the jet Decepticon and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl._

_Almost too late, Little Red Flying Seeker realized that the seeker in the bed was not her spark grandmother, but a hungry jet Decepticon._

_She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Jet Decepticon!" as loudly as she could._

_An Autobot who was training nearby heard her cry transformed and flew towards the base as fast as he could._

_He grabbed the jet Decepticon and made him restore the Energon in the poor spark grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still online._

_"Oh Grandma, I was so scared!" sobbed Little Red Flying Seeker, "I'll never speak to strangers or flew through clouds and do flying tricks again."_

_"There, there, sparkling. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind Autobot to hear you!"_

_The Autobot put the jet Decepticon offline and carried him deep into the sky where he wouldn't bother Transformers any longer._

_Little Red Flying Seeker and her spark grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat._

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story will be in a future story as a rechargetime story for Lyra. Please review.


	3. The Sparkling Who Cried Decepticon

**Story Notes: **This is the Transformers version of _The Boy Who Cried Wolf._

* * *

**The Sparkling Who Cried Decepticon**

_There once was a young sparkling who was bored as he sat on the hillside watching the Autobot mini-cons. To amuse himself he took a great breath and sang out, "Decepticon! Decepticon! The Decepticon is chasing the mini-cons!" _

_The Autobots came running up the hill to help the sparkling drive the Decepticon away. But when they arrived at the top of the hill, they found no Decepticon. The sparkling laughed at the sight of their angry faces. _

_"Don't cry 'Decepticon', young sparkling," said the Autobots, "when there's no Decepticon!" They went grumbling back down the hill. _

_Later, the sparkling sang out again, "Decepticon! Decepticon! The Decepticon is chasing the mini-cons!" To his naughty delight, he watched the Autobots run up the hill to help him drive the Decepticon away. _

_When the Autobots saw no Decepticon they sternly said, "Save your frightened song for when there is really something wrong! Don't cry 'Decepticon' when there is NO Decepticon!" _

_But the sparkling just grinned and watched them go grumbling down the hill once more. _

_Later, he saw a REAL Decepticon prowling about the mini-cons. Alarmed, he leaped to his feet and sang out as loudly as he could, "Decepticon! Decepticon!"_

_But the Autobots thought he was trying to fool them again, and so they didn't come. _

_At sunset, everyone wondered why the young sparkling hadn't returned to the base with their mini-cons. They went up the hill to find the sparkling. They found him weeping. _

_"There really was a Decepticon here! The mini-cons has scattered! I cried out, "Decepticon!" Why didn't you come?" _

_An old Autobot tried to comfort the sparkling as they walked back to the base. _

_"We'll help you look for the lost mini-cons in the morning," he said, putting his arm around the youth, "Nobody believes a liar...even when he is telling the truth!" _

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** This will be used in a future story where one of the boys is caught lying.


End file.
